


fairly local

by shslry (orphan_account)



Series: probably abandoned wips [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Difference, Age Swap, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Guilt, Kid Fic, Lingerie, Misgendering, Not Actually Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Queer Character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Work In Progress, demigirl gerard, more like a slightly explicit leadup, single parent frank, transfeminine character, transfeminine gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shslry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Iero is, in all, complete, one hundred percent honesty, probably the hottest person Gerard has ever seen. She can hardly believe this man, in his flannel shirt, torn jeans, and fucking <em>knuckle tattoos</em>, is the father of a five year old. He looks like he belongs in one of the dingy bars Mikey sometimes drags her to for shows with local punk bands Gerard has never heard of. Mr. Iero looks like he’d fit in perfectly at one of those shows, hunched over the counter with a drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other, glaring at anyone who looked at him twice.</p><p>// “It’s okay,” Frank eventually says, after clearing his throat, and there is a very, very brief moment in which Gerard thinks maybe he understands. But before she can slouch her shoulders in relief, he says, “Crossdressing is a legitimate lifestyle choice and I’m not gonna judge you for it,” and Gerard thinks, <em>fuck</em>. //</p><p>aka once upon a time it was 3 am and i saw a super hot photoset of cellabration!frank and it inspired me to write single dad!frank and daycare teacher!trans!gerard, because what the hell. this is unfinished and probably will remain so forever. i'm the worst</p>
            </blockquote>





	fairly local

**Author's Note:**

> i rediscovered this honestly like a few hours ago and decided to polish it up a little, fill it out just a little more, and then publish it because fucking yolo, or something. it is unfinished+probably abandoned (but who knows, maybe someday i'll decide to finish it). there are some pretty large gaps in the timeline because i do this thing where i get bored with what i'm writing and just decide to skip ahead to a more fun part.
> 
> anyway, basically gerard works at a daycare and frank is a single dad whose kid goes to that daycare. it's really not that complicated. gerard is nineteen in this, and frank is thirty three. that is a 14 year age difference. i apparently have a thing for Way Older Frank, sorry if that bothers you.
> 
> there is some misgendering in this, but it's all done unknowingly. ok bye i'm garbage BYE

Mr. Iero is, in all, complete, one hundred percent honesty, probably the hottest person Gerard has ever seen. She can hardly believe this man, in his flannel shirt, torn jeans, and fucking _knuckle tattoos_ , is the father of a five year old. He looks like he belongs in one of the dingy bars Mikey sometimes drags her to for shows with local punk bands Gerard has never heard of. Mr. Iero looks like he’d fit in perfectly at one of those shows, hunched over the counter with a drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other, glaring at anyone who looked at him twice.

Of course, at this moment in time, Mr. Iero is swirling little Griffon around in the air, grinning as she giggles madly, which, in its own way, is just as hot as the image of him covered in blood after a bar fight. Gerard has a fucked up sense of attraction, okay.

Gerard watches Mr. Iero and Griffon hug from the corner of her eye as she sits cross legged with the few kids whose parents haven’t yet come to pick them up, and when the two walk over to her, hand in hand, she stands up quickly, trying to appear professional but fumbling in her haste because she is a failure of a person. “Hi!” Mr. Iero says. “You’re not Mikey.”

“Hey,” Gerard says back, and tries to smile warmly, but probably just looks creepy. “Nah, I’m Gerard, Mikey’s sib—brother, Mikey’s brother. I just started a few days ago.” Gerard rubs the back of her neck awkwardly and wonders why she’s so terrible at everything.

“I see.” Mr. Iero’s smile is a lot nicer than Gerard’s, probably. “Well, I’m Griffon’s dad. Mr. Iero, I guess, but seriously, I’m not even joking, call me Frank. Mr. Iero makes me feel super old. I swear to god I’m only thirty three.”

They talk for a moment longer, the man wishing Gerard luck with the new job, and Gerard thinks (quietly, in case anyone can read her mind), _Frank is a good name_ , and then, _thirty three. Fuck_.

–

The whole daycare thing isn’t really the ideal work gig for Gerard, if she’s being honest. She can’t wear skirts or dresses or bras or makeup, and she’s gotta pretend to be a cis boy. It was a lot easier to handle people referring to her as _he_ and _him_ before she turned seventeen and realized how wildly inaccurate those terms were, Gerard thinks.

But she likes the kids and she gets to work with Mikey, so it could be worse. Plus, Mikey got her the job, and Gerard doesn’t want to seem ungrateful, so she figures she can stick with it for a few more weeks, at the very least. And maybe in the meantime she can discreetly teach a couple of five year olds about social justice. Anything to further the cause, really.

–

–

Things have been going pretty great for Gerard lately; she’s still getting to use the kids as an excuse to spend most of her day drawing, and Frank is still coming in early almost every day and hanging out for a while, spending time talking with Gerard and helping out around the daycare and not even caring that he’s not actually getting paid for anything, and it’s awesome, but, ultimately, nothing good in Gerard’s life ever lasts, and this is no exception.

She’s at the mall with Lindsey one day, on her way to meet Jamia, Lindsey’s new girlfriend who she never shuts up about. Lindsey is, like, eight years older than Gerard, and Gerard is honestly not even sure how they became friends, except that maybe one day Lindsey saw her on the SVA campus and decided to adopt her.

The thing is, Gerard is terrible at a lot of stuff, including meeting new people. She’s here because she loves Lindsey, who is, in Gerard’s mind, a sweet, small starfish princess, and who must be protected at all costs, so Gerard is here to meet Jamia and make sure she’s good enough for Lindsey. She’s here as a favor for her friend (also maybe because Lindsey said she’d buy Gerard some new makeup, but that small fact is neither here nor there). This does not mean she is any less of an awkward, anxious, easily frightened turtle.

Gerard’s heart is already beating absurdly quickly when they get to the food court, because she _hates_ meeting new people, and when Lindsey says, “There she is!” and points a finger vaguely to the left, Gerard can’t help but run as many awful scenarios through her head as possible. None of them come anywhere near reality.

There, laughing and standing next to the woman Lindsey is undoubtedly pointing to, is Frank. Frank, who does not know that Gerard is a girl. Gerard, who is wearing a dress, high heels, and a fuckton of makeup.

Gerard _wants_ to meet Jamia, she does; she wants to be a good friend, wants to make a good impression on Lindsey’s girlfriend. Gerard wants to meet Jamia, but perhaps at another time—perhaps a time where _Frank Iero_ is not standing _five feet away_ , what the _fuck_. Unfortunately, she’s too busy standing there and staring in shock to really think of a good excuse to leave until it’s too late; Jamia and Frank are walking towards them. Gerard is going to die.

Lindsey and Jamia hug, and when Frank smiles sheepishly at Gerard, it becomes clear that he doesn’t recognize her, which, good. Gerard can work with that. Maybe she can manipulate the conversation in a way that makes it so that this continues to be the case. Maybe she won’t actually explode by the end of this encounter, or have to change her name and move to Canada.

“You must be Frank,” Lindsey says when she finishes hugging Jamia. “Jay’s told me so much about you! This is Gerard. I’m so glad to finally introduce you two.” She’s smiling so warmly, and Gerard loves Lindsey, honestly, she does, but this is so the worst possible thing she could have said.

Gerard can _feel_ Frank’s eyes on her, and she can tell the exact moment he realizes who she is. She’s been staring intently at the floor since Frank and Jamia started walking towards them, and when she spares a quick glance towards Frank, it’s just in time to see him open his mouth to speak. Gerard _cannot_ let that happen. “Hi!” she says before he can talk, perhaps a little too loudly. She sounds totally desperate. What a fucking mess. “I am Gerard, that is me, haha!” What the _fuck. Seriously_. “It’s great to finally meet you, and I wish I could stay, but I actually have to, like, leave! My brother, he, uh. He needs me to pick him up from, um. The dentist! The dentist. So I’m really sorry, but I’d actually better be off. It was nice to meet you, though! Um. Bye!” and Gerard books it out of there as fast as her fucking useless, way too tall heels will allow.

–

The next time Frank comes to pick Griffon up, it’s fucking _excruciating_. Gerard is wearing a baggy shirt, hair messy and covering her face with purpose—a sharp contrast from the tight dress and artfully mussed hair she’d sported at the mall. Frank doesn’t say anything to her at first, just talks to Mikey for a moment, barely sparing a glance towards Gerard, and she thinks for a moment that she may actually be off the hook, but then he says, “I actually, uh. I was wondering if I could speak with you, for a moment? Like, alone?” Gerard is fucking _fucked_.

They move to the secluded hallway, and it’s awkwardly quiet for a moment while Frank seems to be trying to figure out what to say. Gerard’s stomach hurts.

“It’s okay,” Frank eventually says, after clearing his throat, and there is a very, very brief moment in which Gerard thinks maybe he understands. But before she can slouch her shoulders in relief, he says, “Crossdressing is a legitimate lifestyle choice and I’m not gonna judge you for it,” and Gerard thinks, _fuck_.

“I’m not a crossdresser,” she says quietly, and she’s staring at the ground and her face is burning and she can’t believe they’re having this conversation here, in the middle of the daycare, and _fuck_ , they’re at _daycare_ , and she doesn’t want to fucking just lie down and take this but she has no other choice, it’s not like she can admit to being trans here surrounded by children in a daycare owned by old conservative cis people.

Frank is frowning. “Seriously, Gerard, it’s okay, it’s not wrong or bad or anything, and it doesn’t make you less of a man or whatever—”

and they are at _daycare_ , Gerard _cannot_ do this, except without even thinking she finds herself whispering harshly, “I’m not a crossdresser because I’m _not a fucking man_ , okay? I’m not a fucking guy in a dress pretending to be a girl for fun on the fucking weekends, I’m a _girl_ and just because I happen to have a dick and a lot of misinformed people think that means I’m a dude, doesn’t actually mean _shit_.”

She turns around and starts power walking back to the safety of the kid room. She doesn’t want to look back at him, but she can’t stop herself, and the thing is, even when he’s shocked he still looks stupidly hot. Gerard may never fucking recover.

–

–

“ _Gerard_ ,” Frank whispers, backed against the alley wall, wide eyed at the girl in front of him. Gerard is staring at him silently, chest heaving, still sticky with sweat from the show. Frank’s attention is once again brought to her tight leather pants, where the line of her cock, hard from the adrenaline of the show, is clearly visible. Frank is going to hell.

Eventually Gerard breaks the silence to say, “What are you doing here,” and her expression betrays nothing, but there’s something in her voice that makes Frank ache, somewhere deep in his chest.

“I, uh. Jamia, she dragged me here. I swear I didn’t know, if I had I wouldn’t have come.” It comes out without Frank really even thinking about it, but he wants to take it back immediately when he sees the way Gerard’s face falls.

“Right,” Gerard says quietly, and she sounds so defeated, and Frank can’t fucking do this, he _can’t_.

“Gerard, no, I—” he stops. Swallows. “That’s not what I—I didn’t mean— _fuck_.” He stops again, this time to take a breath. “Gerard, you can’t honestly think that I, that I said no because you’re _trans_.” It’s not what he means to say, but it’s something that’s been bugging him since he first heard Lindsay say so earlier, and he can’t find it in himself to regret it.

“That’s not why?” Gerard asks, even quieter than before. She’s staring at the wall behind Frank, a few inches to the left of his face.

“ _No_.”

“Then. Then why?” She’s still not looking at him. Frank bangs his fist back against the wall, then feels a little bad when Gerard startles.

“Because—because! Because you’re _nineteen_ , Gerard! I’m _fourteen years older than you_. You should be, be seeing young, carefree people, not some guy in his thirties who hasn’t dated in years.” There’s a part of Frank that doesn’t want to say it, that doesn’t want to openly acknowledge how fucked up it all is, because _fuck_ , Frank totally _does_ want Gerard, but it needs to be said. It’s _important_. Gerard’s just young and, like, impressionable or some shit, and she doesn’t understand it, but it’s important.

“...That’s it?” Gerard asks. There’s a hopeful note to her voice that wasn’t there before. Frank clenches his eyes shut.

“No, that’s not—not _it_ , as if it’s _nothing_. _Fourteen years_ , Gerard.” Frank feels overheated, and like his skin doesn’t fit right.

“Right, okay but, here’s the thing,” Gerard says. She sounds closer than before, and when he opens his eyes to see, he immediately regrets it, because she’s somehow gotten to be only about a foot away without him noticing it, and it’s making this entire situation even harder. “I _am_ a lot younger than you, but I’m _still an adult_ , and I’m still capable of making my own decisions. Just because you’re older than me, doesn’t mean you get to do that for me. And I don’t _care_ , about, about the age difference, or whatever, so you shouldn’t either.” She pauses to take a breath, blinking, and she looks so beautiful that Frank wants to _die_. In a much less confident voice, she continues. “Unless. Unless you _don’t_ want me…”

Gerard bites her lip, and that’s fucking it, Frank is fucking done being the responsible adult. “How could I _not? _” He says helplessly, and closes his eyes, so he doesn’t see when Gerard surges forward to kiss him. She’s pressing him back against the gross wall of the alleyway, but it barely even registers because they’re _kissing_. Gerard’s lips are chapped, and she’s pressing against him hard but tentative, and Frank should stop this, he should stop this and go home and fall asleep alone in his bed so he can pick up Griffon from his mom’s house early tomorrow, and maybe he should unenroll her from the daycare so he doesn’t ever have to see Gerard again, doesn’t have to deal with the temptation that comes with this _nineteen year old, fuck_.__

__This is what he should do. It’s the _right thing _, Frank thinks. But Gerard is not only kissing him now, but pressing her entire body along his, winding her hands in his hair as he kisses back without even realizing it, and he’s not even sure he can tell the difference between up and down anymore, let alone right and wrong, so when he bucks his hips into hers without really meaning to and she moans, low and filthy, he just bites at her lip and does it again.___ _

____Gerard presses her hips to his tightly, and he can feel her, hot and hard against his hip. Frank doesn’t even register the fact that he’s suddenly flipping them so that their positions are reversed and he has her pressed against the wall until he’s grinding against her and scraping his teeth along her jaw, trailing kisses down her neck and sucking a bruise onto the junction between her neck and shoulder._ _ _ _

____Frank runs his hands quickly through his hair before running them up and down Gerard’s sides, feeling her skin through the large armholes of her shirt. He reaches over and runs his thumbs across her ribcage, along the underwire of her bra. It’s a red, lacy thing, tight against her chest, and she’s not wearing any sort of breast forms so it’s easy for him to slip his hand in and thumb at her nipple, moaning at the way she shudders in response._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____When Frank finally has Gerard’s pants down to her knees, he has to stop for a moment and breathe deeply through his nose to keep himself from coming on the spot._ _ _ _

____Gerard’s panties match her bra, red and lacy, stretched tight over her cock. There’s a visible wet spot on the front where she’s leaking. Her hands are clenched into tight fists by her sides and her head is tilted back against the wall, eyes clenched shut and face flushed. She’s so gorgeous and so fucking hot. Frank is going to jerk off to this image for the rest of his fucking life._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> title is from fairly local by twenty one pilots, which has nothing to do with the fic but i listened to it on repeat while editing this earlier and couldn't think of anything better to name it, so.
> 
> [here's the original photoset the pictures at the top/that inspired this entire thing are from](http://twentyonefairlylocals.tumblr.com/post/106907024846/frank-iero-being-beautiful-in-rarely-circulated). its 5:30 am bye


End file.
